


We Got That Somethin' Somethin'

by savanting



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Canon Compliant, Chemistry, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Life just got a tiny bit more complicated for Julie because there's one charming ghost who always makes her heart stammer without fail.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke/Julie, Luke/Julie (Julie and the Phantoms)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 497





	We Got That Somethin' Somethin'

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything relating to _Julie and the Phantoms_ (such as the show from Netflix). This fic and others will just be my way of biding my time 'till the second season blesses us with its presence.

The school day had just started, and Flynn was already giving Julie a pointed look that she had been late. _Again._

Julie slid into her seat just as Ms. Blanca, blissfully, walked in a few minutes behind schedule. As roll call began, Julie’s phone buzzed with a text. She eyed the teacher before surreptitiously checking the message she had just received.

_**Flynn:** Let me guess. Ghostie Boy kept you up until the wee hours again?_

Julie usually would have just ignored the text, but then she thought better of it.

_**Julie:** More like I was up late writing lyrics for a new song._

_**Flynn:** Same difference. You were tapping into that swoony mood Ghostie Boy gives you every time you look at him._

Just as Julie was about to send another quick rebuttal, she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked up to see Ms. Blanca standing in front of her, hand held out for the phone sitting as undeniable evidence in Julie’s hands.

“You know the rules, Miss Molina,” Ms. Blanca said.

Without a word, Julie handed over the phone. She could hear titters of laughter around her, most likely with Carrie Wilson as the epicenter of the ridicule.

“Detention after school,” the teacher said, and all Julie wanted to do was hide her face in her hands.

Band practice would have to wait today.

*

Detention was almost like a detainee area in Julie’s school. There were only a few students, but she still felt like all eyes were on her as she walked into the classroom – and that wasn’t just paranoia. The Youtube video of Julie and her band had made the rounds around school a few times over, and it had become second nature for underclassmen and upperclassmen alike to stop her in the hallway for selfies and even autographs. It was _way_ weird, especially since none of these kids had wanted anything to do with her just a few weeks ago.

She sighed as she slumped into one of the desks and dreaded the slow tick of the clock behind the supervising teacher’s back.

Just when she was about to tune out the world by doodling in a notebook, a whooshing sound met her ears. When she looked up, she found the grinning face of Luke Patterson right in front of her. If this had been just a short time ago, Julie would have screamed and made a scene. But ghosts going in and out of focus around her had become second nature. She had practically become desensitized to the supernatural, and she still didn’t know how she felt about _that_.

She moved her notebook to a different angle and wrote, _Okay, what’s the occasion? You never visit me at school unless there’s a problem._

Luke laughed in his easygoing manner. She suspected detention had been a mainstay with him back when he had been in high school. “I was just checking up on you. Can’t I do that?”

She sighed. _How did you know I was in detention?_

“Just doing some surveillance,” he said. “We ghosts can do that, you know. Eavesdropping is easy. I bet I could be an undercover spy if I wasn’t so dedicated to my music.”

_You were just bored, weren’t you?_

“Nah, I don’t have _that_ much free time,” he said. When she just pointed a harsher look at him, he sighed. “Okay, I was bored. Alex went to hang out with Willie, and Reggie is watching some cooking show with your dad. I was left with nothing else to do except hone in on you and see what you were doing.”

 _Not exactly the party of the century,_ she wrote.

“Want me to do some tricks? I’m getting better at this ghost thing. I might be able to make you laugh.”

Julie just shook her head. _I think I’ll take a rain check._

“Your loss,” Luke said. “But, really, Jules, you cannot just sit here and languish in detention. Where’s your rebel spirit?”

_My rebel spirit died with the threat of expulsion if I step one more toe out of line. I can’t risk that._

Luke’s face drooped with disappointment. “Then how about I sing you this new song I was writing? It’s something new. It’ll make the time go by faster.”

As much as she loved hearing Luke’s music, Julie just couldn’t imagine how that might go over in detention. It was one thing that no one would be able to hear or see Luke, but she had a feeling she couldn’t resist dancing in her seat once he started singing. And Luke’s songs were way too catchy.

Even in a school heralded for its music program, Julie didn’t think it would be a good sign for anyone to observe her just getting out of her seat and rocking with no music playing in their ears.

“C’mon,” Luke said, his voice pleading, “I really want you to hear it. I promise it’s not sappy or gooey.”

She held back the smile ready to bloom on her face. _FINE,_ she wrote, and Luke just continued to grin at her.

“You’re gonna love it,” Luke said. And then he began to sing as if there were no one else in the room but the two of them.

His voice started out soft and slow, like he was beginning a ballad. Even without instruments and a sound system backing him up, Luke sounded _good_. He was a natural as he sang about a broken-heart boulevard covered with the ghosts of past loves. It wasn’t a sappy song by any means, but Julie found herself leaning in and feeling fuzzy at the thought that, for now, this song was just for her. And it was so easy to forget that he was a ghost and not a flesh-and-blood boy trying to win her over through the romance of song.

She felt herself so involved with the song that she didn’t even notice Luke had stopped singing until he waved a hand in front of her face. “Uh, Jules, I was wondering what you thought.”

Julie snapped out of her romantic visions and cleared her throat, her cheeks growing warm. She scribbled down a quick reply in her notebook: _It’s nice. I really like it._

Luke stared at the words and then looked up at her, not hiding the fact at all that he was hurt. “That’s it? I worked on this song for three days, and that’s what you say?”

Julie wanted to open her mouth and tell him it wasn’t like that, _of course_ his songs were always fantastic, but—

 _It made me think that you know a lot when it comes to heartbreak,_ she ended up writing.

Luke chewed on his bottom lip. “Yeah, well, we all have our dating disasters. Don’t you?”

Julie could feel her face growing hotter. _Not all of us,_ she wrote. _I’ve never been on a date._

“That’s criminal!” Luke exclaimed. “How can you write an epic love song without some dating mishaps? Jules, that’s Songwriting 101!”

 _You just made that up,_ she wrote.

“That’s it. I’m taking you on a date.”

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. She couldn’t even write down the one thing she was thinking.

“As friends, of course,” Luke added, as if he had just realized the implications of what he had said.

Julie didn’t care how goofy her smile probably looked right then as she wrote, _Sounds like a plan._

Luke’s grin became positively infectious. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll give you the best date you’ll ever have. And I mean _ever._ ”

Then with one lasting parting quirk of his mouth, Luke disappeared in a small poof that was common among the ghosts Julie had met so far.

Detention didn’t seem so long after that.


End file.
